Secret Identity
by LJ-90
Summary: Clark's back from his training and ready to be Superman. His struggles in his first couple of years like the man of steel, regular appearances from other characthers. Pairings: Clois, Oliver/Dinah, Kara/Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So…I've been thinking about doing this fic for a long time. I'm a big fan of the comics and especially Superman/Batman so some of the storylines might be familiar for some of you. This fic takes place when Clark is already Superman, but I'll put flashbacks to see how exactly that happened. Well the pairing are basically Clark/Lois; Pete/Lana; Kara/Jimmy; Oliver/Dinah and probably Bruce/Chloe, though I'm not sure about that.

Oh, this is kinda of an AU, I'll take most of the things that happened in Smallville but I'll make some little changes, like Jimmy still being alive and him being the iconic one; and then you'll see.

I'll try to make this fic as faithful to the show and comics as possible, and well…let's hear what you think in your reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis- June 2015

_My first official day at the Daily Planet…again._

Clark remembered how he felt the first time he worked at this place, so out of place and nervous, trying to look as formal as possible but still having the "farm boy look" that Lois always remembered him about.

Looking at his current choice of wardrobe he thought that some things never changed, being him still being able to look out of fashion no matter how he looked or how beautiful Lois Lane looked when she was doing research for a story.

She was chewing the eraser out of a pencil, eyes fixed in the computer, and for a second he wondered how he was able to overlook what was in front of his face for so many years.

He walked nervously to the computer, for some odd reason they both still were going to sit across of each other, and he wouldn't have any other way.

-Hi Lois- he managed to say while trying hard not to look at the way her skirt showed more leg than necessary while she tried to find comfort. He pushed the glasses up, the dammed things always finding a way to slip down his nose.

She looked at his face, and noticed he had changed. He still looked uncomfortable under a suit, but the flat hair and the huge, thick eyeglasses just managed to bring out the geek image in him even more.

-Smallville, glad to see that punctuality is not lost on you- she said in form of a welcome, and then returned her attention to the screen.

Clark frowned, something had changed. The trust was lost on them; all the walls he had managed to bring down over all those years were up again, like they were complete strangers.

He sighed, these things never happened to Superman.

Great, now he was thinking like he and Superman were both different people.

He put the coffee in front of Lois, and she looked at him quizzically. He managed to smile; she could say everything with a look.

-Peace offer, and I thought that maybe you needed your pre-lunch, post breakfast coffee. No sugar.

She looked like he had grown a second head before show her left hand, one that was hidden from view and he hadn't noticed.

-Cute, but I already have my cup- she said matter-of factly before moving the cup to his face and continue to work.

Defeated he sited in his chair, things weren't going to go easy, he had a lot of work to do if he was going to get trough Lois Lane again.

But, like his father used to say, things that worth something often weren't simple.

And if there was something that he though was worth fighting for was Lois Lane hearth. But he smiled, the fight was going to be rough, but the reward was definitively worth it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smallville- April 2010

-You're leaving?- Chloe asked while seeing him work the last details in the farm, her voice failing at covering the sadness she was feeling at the bottom of his hearth.

Clark looked sad, he didn't want to go, but he needed to. Finally there was peace in Metropolis, and he needed to finish his training.

-I need to go…now that there is peace in Metropolis and in Smallville. Jor-El wants me to finish my training, and I want that do…it'll help me be a better hero that I'm today- He tried to smile but the situation was hearth breaking, after all they've been trough the last two years, Davis; Doomsday; Zod…he knew she needed him, but the world needed a better hero and he had to listen to the people before his friends, not matter how hard that was.

-I'm going to kill Pete for giving you that idea you know- the tears, she wasn't trying to hold them back anymore. But she was wrong, Pete had only suggested an idea he had being considering for a long time, the idea of a public hero, someone who could inspire mankind. But for being able to do this he needed to be ready for anything, and he wasn't…Jor-El was the best shot he had if he wanted to be the icon of hope everyone always told him he could be.

-I'll tell him to run for his life- they hugged, and she cried silently in his arms. This wasn't a permantly good bye…but that didn't make it any easier. He smiled while seeing the sunset, at the end of the field he could see Kara playing with Shelby, he sited every time she called him "Krypto"

-Why she keeps doing that? - Chloe asked while cleaning the tears of her eyes, Clark smiled at the view.

-She is taking care of the farm and the dog. But she insist in calling him that, says that she wants him to remember her of Krypton while I'm away.

_Whenever she talks about dogs she says she remembers our dog in Krypton, and then she looks at the stars and starts to wonder if we are the only good that survived our destroyed planet._

Kara had being okay with him finishing his training, and volunteered to take care of the farm as long as it needed. The good bye had been short but full of sentiment; they were as close as siblings.

-The team is going to miss you, you know? Without you Bruce has not "friends" and he'll be even harder to deal with…especially because everybody is too afraid to tell him anything.

Clark laughed, remembering how the leaguers always send him to talk with Bruce, saying he was the only one who wasn't afraid of the bats. If only they knew…

-Kara is going to help in case of an emergency. And I think that if survived with only 4 members for a year they'll be fine while I'm gone – he stop for a second before adding- And with Lex gone – a sudden, yet short, silence fell upon them- Parasite, Metallo, Plastique and all of them behind bars I doubt they'll have much problems.

-I guess this is good bye then- she said after checking her cell phone, the boys needed her.

-No good bye, only a "see you later"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watchtower- May 2015

-I'll be dammed…is that Clark Kent wearing eyeglasses? - Asked Bart aloud, before running to his friend and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

-It's good to see you to Bart- replied Clark while letting go of his friend, both of them fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. All the different members of the Justice League looked surprised to see him, ones hiding it better than others.

-Nice to see you back Kent; Boy Scout is back in town! – said at unison Victor and AC, if not being for his super hearing he would had been confused at what they were saying, but being an super powered alien from another planet did had it's advantages he guessed.

Zatanna, Johns, Dinah, Chloe and Oliver come to him to hug him, and he couldn't stop some of the tears. It was good to be back.

But there was not sign of Bruce.

-He is probably in his chamber, meditating or something…you should go see him- Chloe suggested but never really letting go of his arm, it took the joined efforts of Dinah and Oliver, both that now looked a lot more comfortable around each other he noted, to let him be free.

He finally entered Bruce's chamber, all the place covered in shadows, no wonder everybody was afraid of him.

This was classic Batman.

-You returned- said a deep voice in the shadows, before letting himself be seen. He was in his costume and was standing in front of him. He knew what Bruce was doing, studying him, making sure that his humanity was still intact and that he was in fact Clark Kent.

In other time he would have been offended, but now he understood him. And it was by things like this that Clark trusted him more than almost everyone in the League, this was the reason why Bruce was the only one in the JL with permission to carry along a piece of GreenK always. This was why he trusted his friend with his life.

_It is true that sometimes I see Bruce as only a human in a costume. But then he takes something out of that belt of his and I remember the true hero behind all of this. I remember why he is my friend. And the only person I trust to stop me if anything happens._

When Bruce stopped to study him he put a hand on his shoulder and said, in an almost a whisper, welcome back.

It was nice to be back among his friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis – June 2015

Clark started to unpack all of his things to make this desk his own, and he noticed that, while she tried to look as uninterested as possible, Lois was paying close attention at his actions.

He putted three pictures along his desk, one of his parents; other of Lana, Pete, Chloe and himself smiling at the camera and other of Lois, Jimmy, Kara, himself and Shelby. Finally he took out Lois Lane Rules Of Reporting and put it proudly next to his computer.

He stole a glance and looked at Lois, she was smiling to herself.

_This was going to be a good year._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: So? What do you think? Should I continue? I know there isn't much plot in this one I have plans to introduce other heroes, some classic Superman/Lois/Clark dynamic, some Jimmy, Perry White, of course that a lot of adventures between the members of the JLA. And bring villains and see everybody reactions (especially Lois) at Clark coming back and the introduction of Superman. And of course that more flashback between all the years of Clark training, show how everybody has acted in a world without CK. Let me know if I should continue or tell me if this sucks so I can take this out…_

_P.S: This haven't been beta it, so all of the mistakes are mine…I'll start to look for a beta as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville April 2010

"People are losing faith" Pete said while looking at the stars.

He knew what he was talking about, since he was taking care of more worldwide problems lately. People in Metropolis had seemed to think that the Blur had forgotten about them.

He looked at his friend and started to remember their past adventures together.

_Pete Ross, childhood friend and first secret keeper outside my family. Sometimes I still feel responsible for the way his life went for about 6 years, but then I remember his words about being happy being one of closest people in my life, and I can't stop the smile that comes to my face. I couldn't have __asked for a better friend._

_At least now he was helping M__om with politics, small things really, just like Lois did for some time. He looked mature, older than last time he came by with some kind of kryptonite-gum, and definitively wiser. _

"I've realized that too," Clark sat at the porch; it had been a long time that they had done something like this---just sat together and talked while watching the stars.

The silence grew larger, but neither of them realized. Both of were too into their own thoughts.

Clark could feel Jor-El calling to him, begging him to finish his training.

"I'm leaving,"

The silence, so comfortable a second ago, now seemed to have a rare quality, almost sickening.

"I beg your pardon?" Pete asked worriedly, had Clark lost his mind? Red K? Black K? He didn't have any green kryptonite with him to stop Clark if anything happened.

"I…years ago, in the second meteor shower a ship landed. There were two Kryptonians inside, disciples of Zod. During that time I built the fortress and Jor-El started to train me….during the minutes of that training, for me it felt like days really, I learned so much. I can't stop thinking that the only reason I defeated those Kryptonians was because of the training-albeit short- that Jor-El put me trough. I instinctively knew about the Phantom Zone and somehow I knew that sending them there was the best solution at the time…"

"So now you want to finish your training…you think that this way you'll be able to handle any extraterrestrial threat better?" He could feel the fear in his voice, but there was also hope. Pete always trusted him, always told him that he knew Clark would pick the best solution, even thinking of his enemies well being.

"I think…I know I could have handled the Doomsday scenario better if I would had better knowledge of the universe. That way neither Chloe nor Oliver would have thought they knew better than me," Pete could sense anger in his voice. Clark was not the type of guy to hold grudges, but he still was a little wary about the subject.

"I know you will do the right thing"

Pete said nothing more. No words were necessary. Sometimes Clark thought that Pete, having so much trust in him, was there to keep him on his toes. Sometimes he got tired of how little confidence everybody seemed to have in him, but other times, especially when he talked with Pete, he knew he should be a better hero…one that deserved all the trust his friend had in him.

He would do the right thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis May 13th 2015

"C.K!"

Clark turned around to see Jimmy Olsen standing there in disbelief. He was holding his camera and his knuckles were turning whites. The look on his face reminded him of that time when he thought Clark was the Red Blue Blur: total amazement.

Quickly, and before he could do anything to stop it, the younger, red-haired man; had his arm around him, hugging him with enough force that an ordinary man would have lost any ability to breathe.

"Umm…Jimmy? I'm glad to see you too but…you think you could let go of me now?" Suddenly, very aware than most of the reporters in the floor were looking at them, he let go. He crossed his arms around his chest before smiling softly.

"Sorry C.K…it's just that I haven't seen you in years. Kara doesn't talk much about how you were doing, and I missed my friend"

Clark smiled softly; his life was starting to come together.

"Well Jimmy…I have to go now. Perry just gave me this assignment and I'm pretty sure we should…"

"Oh, what's it about?" Jimmy looked at the first couple of words in his hands. "About Judge Jeffries? The one that gave yesterday's speech about Law and Order? You know I thought for a minute that he was going to talk about the TV series…" Clark looked at him while he kept rambling, suddenly very aware he was stalling his friend, he shut up.

"Need a cool picture to go with that article of yours?"

He sighed, but he could use the help.

"Let's go Jimmy,"

"Sweet,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Intergang- an international crime society- has put the world upside down starting in Khandaq, Paris even Chicago. Last few months they've been starting to infiltrate in Metropolis. _

"So you see it has been rumored that companies owned by Intergang have illicit reconstruction contracts and now---" Clark never got to finish his story to Jimmy because they saw 12 guys carrying guns with an older man. They all stared at each other for a few seconds.

"We have company!" yelled one of the thugs.

The thugs directed their guns at them, ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't do that gentlemen, it would only make matters worse. We have a direct connection with the Planet and this picture was just sent to my editor. Who by the way can see everything trough his computer screen" Jimmy was taking pictures while he talked, and the men looked defeated while the sirens made themselves know.

"So Judge Jeffries…you have anything to say to the people of Metropolis about taking money from Intergang will help with the "Law and Order?""

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was awesome…first page story and it's only your second day?! I can't believe we just took down Intergang!" Jimmy was acting childish but Clark didn't mind. He had missed this, the thrill of journalism, Lois's antics, and even Jimmy's personality.

"We haven't taken out Intergang yet Jimmy. We just exposed a little part"

"Well…at least we did something. I've not been this happy since…" He fell silent in an instant, like regretting his words and the thoughts that assaulted his mind.

"You and Kara are still friends?" He didn't have enough time to catch up with Kara; he had been busy but was expecting to catch up with her in the weekend. Still, while she was talking with her he felt she was keeping something from him.

"Yeah…we three used to go out and watch movies in the farm for some time but then…we lost touch, same with Lois" He said defeated, it looked like the sudden reappearing of Clark had meant more for him that he had thought.

Lois…thinking of her, he adjusted his super hearing and listened carefully.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks; she sounded like she was in trouble. He needed to think quickly. Spotting a huge theater sign, he thought of something.

"Umm Jimmy, can you go there and see what time the last function is? Maybe after work we can catch a movie and catch up,"

Jimmy said ok and started to walk away, Clark dashed away at super speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry miss; I've got you!"

He had caught her in mid-air. Some crazy man had pushed her through the window; the guy was knocked out by now. Suddenly he felt self conscious.

Maybe the tights weren't such a bright idea.

He saw how open eyes run over his hair, his face, and stay longer than necessary in his eyes.

She felt like she knew him from another life. The memories felt like they had a vague fog covering them, but before she could start to think much of it he had left her on the Planet's roof.

She stared at the big S covering his chest, and noticed that the muscles were very well defined under the tights.

_You're destined to fall for a man who __flies a lot and likes to wear tights_

Suddenly remembering that quote wasn't so bad.

Superman turned around, finally thinking that maybe the cape was a good idea. It gave him style…maybe not as cool as Batman's but at least it was something.

He flew away before she could say something. Too much excitement for one day, he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I FLEW WITH SUPERMAN

That was what the big and dark bold letters of the paper were yelling; Clark put the paper down before putting his hand on his face.

_Superman? Sounds cheesy…_

But when he saw the way people were talking about his alter ego he smiled. He felt complete, like he was finally taking care of his purpose in this world.

He felt happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metropolis – August 25th 2015

Shadows covered the room; the scientist looked concerned while the door shut behind his back.

"Sir? Are you here?" The fear was obvious in his voice, and he liked it. There wasn't anything that he loved more than to hear people talk to him with fear and respect.

"You have what I need?" He didn't have patience; he wanted things to get done as soon as he asked it, and this job has taken more than two months. It was safe to say he wasn't happy.

The man in a white robe put his invention on the only desk in the room, a weird looking glove with a ring-looking device in each finger excluding the thumb. The dark lights of Metropolis revealed four different jewels in each finger.

"It's completely functional…and now if you excuse I'll leave" the man went to the door; the figure in the shadows came closer to the window, the light of the moon illuminating his face.

Lex Luthor smiled at the poor doctor, before taking out his gun.

"You know…I know you only did this job because of the money; with your son in the hospital you could really use the cash, right? But I know your kind…you always end up doing what you think is "right"," he was coming closer to the elder, playing with his gun like it wasn't even there "but I can't let that happen…you'll try to warn someone about my plans" Lex looked to the floor in silence, sadness written all over his face "Well, I guess you can't win every time. You're only a doctor, but I'll protect the entire world with your invention"

Then he pulled the trigger.

He sat at his desk to admire the work of art, examining the glove before the moon's light.

In each finger there was a jewel, each one a different color than the other.

Kryptonite.

Green, red, black and blue.

_The alien i__s going to die soon._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: So here it's the second chapter of the __story. What did you think? And I want to say thank you to the people that review, it means a lot._

_First Finder: You almost gave me a heart attack! That was evil dude. Well, don't worry then about the Chloe/Bruce thing, I didn't have big plans for them so…_

_Oh you can be sure you'll see some of the Titans, but not for some time now. Keep reading to take a look at Robin in a couple of chapters. I don't have intentions to mix companies…did it seemed like I was going to do that? Sorry for the mix up then. And yes, you got me when you said that. _

_Kairan 1979: Thanks for the review, and…at first I couldn't imagine pairing them together, but I have a couple of ideas of how to write them, not the "secret, trust, I want him/her but I'm not sure" thing, I have some very specific ideas about how to write both of them and I ask you to not give up on this story, even if you're not a fan of the pairing give a chance to try to write them doing both of them justice. Besides they are a part of the story, not the main focus. Hope it doesn't bother you too much._

_That Don't Make me a Bad Guy__: Thanks for the review, it means a lot. And I have ideas for a couple of chapters so it will be more. Thanks for putting this fic in your story alert, hope you like the new chapter._

_JamesTKent__: Well, as you can use I followed your advice. Mmm…she will be, but not as soon as you could expect, her journey will be definitively longer than his cousin. She doesn't have a Jor-El to train her so she'll have to learn things the hard way. Nice to know you like it. Nice to see you put this fic in your story alert, hope this chapter and the next didn't/won't disappoint._

_Also thanks to Spoons There Are and to Mooning for putting this in their story alerts, and to Samiax to putting this in your favorite story list ___

_I hope all of you can review this chapter. _

_For anybody who's reading this fic, reviews are appreciated._


End file.
